Scribbles under the tree
by Matthew1972
Summary: A collection of ten Christmas scribbles (in the Merlin fandom) written as gifts for some members of the former Heart of Camelot forum over the Christmas period of 2015. Check each drabble for character and rating information.
1. Force of nature

**Category:** Slash (Modern AU)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Percival/Gwaine  
 **Ratings/Warnings:** K+ for kissing  
 **Christmas gift for:** MrsPercival

* * *

 **Force of nature**

Snow is falling outside, but inside Percival snuggles on the couch with his newspaper and a coffee. The rare silence inside his flat makes him embrace the Sunday morning. Soon enough Christmas will explode around him, so while he still can Percival is determined to cherish the calm before the storm.

Thud! A loud sound is followed by a curse. One breath passes until with a loud bang the front door opens to its fullest to reveal a mess of hair, limbs and… were those pine needled branches? Percival gets up from the couch. Behind him the newspaper flutters to the carpet while he stares at the man who just burst inside. "What is that?"

"Our Christmas tree", Gwaine smiles wide, as if his intentions are obvious.

Percival blinks when in one move the object of his horror is raised up in a haphazard mess of a stem and branches. Already needles litter the path his lover took from the door to the corner of their warm living room. He wants to object, but finds he can't when he faces the triumphant man who stands in front of him.

"Cut it down myself. Don't you think it's perfect?"

Lost for words Percival wraps the bundle of winter coat, icy cheeks and a red scarf against him. The bloody thing is anything but, so unseen he rolls his eyes at Gwaine. But what can he say when heated lips sneak out to kiss the sensitive skin behind his ears?

This force of nature, it is too much and yet he can never have enough of Gwaine. "It is", he finally gets out with a near purr caused by another far too knowing kiss.

And in the end, after a makeover for the tree and a new round of extra strong coffees, he finds it is. Even when the bloody tree sheds needles and it leans over in an even more crooked stance under the weight of its decorations Percival finds it adorable how happy Gwaine is to have it there.


	2. Reconnected

**Category:** Gen (Modern AU)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin  
 **Ratings/Warnings:** K  
 **Christmas gift for:** Wil1969

* * *

 **Reconnected**

Snow fell down on the remote cottage which stood in the forest. But where it seemed all lost and alone it was inside where the world came alive. Inside it smelled of pine needles, baked cookies and hot chocolate; the best combination Christmas had to offer.

Merlin watched as his adopted boy began to gather all the stockings and the shiny decorations for in the tree. At eight years old he was the spitting image of the friend and brother Merlin lost so long ago. So many centuries of time had passed, but now finally he had to wait and wander no more.

Small hands carefully opened the last box of the pile. With a wide smile a red angel of crimson tulle, a glitter dress and a silver halo was revealed. "Father, may I?"

"Sure", Merlin said as he wrapped his arms around the foundling boy he had brought into his home last summer. No one knew where the lad came from, because no parents had ever claimed him. Yet from the moment Merlin first saw him he had jumped to the only answer which made sense. This young life was a gift of destiny.

With golden hair and the most courageous blue eyes Merlin had only ever seen in one mortal soul in his far too long life it was clear as day to him that the Once and Future King had returned. Trapped in an innocent life the boy could only be given one name; Arthur.

Merlin wasted no time to lift his son into the air right up to where he could touch the top of the tree. "Be careful", he warned.

"Quit being a girl, dad. Lift me a little higher", Arthur in this life was no stranger to banter and orders either. "More… to the left, no to the right I mean."

The boy Merlin held above his head continued to wriggle and move until finally he yelped a shout of triumph. "Ha, I did it!"

Merlin set his son back down and he smiled along with the lad when he high fived him. Nothing could beat the feeling of fatherly pride when father and son stood next to their decorated tree.

And if the lights turned on all by themselves and they sparkled stars of light out into the cottage? No one knew but the two souls who connected through time and magic.


	3. Let's misbehave

**Category:** Het (Modern AU)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Ratings/Warnings:** T  
 **Christmas gift for:** Jaqtkd

* * *

 **Let's misbehave**

Morgana leaned back against the armrest of the couch. With a smug smile she pulled up her sock covered feet, only to spread them out into the lap of the man beside her.

"Wha…", Merlin spluttered, but she stopped him with a glare.

"It's your fault they got wet and cold in my boots."

Merlin shrugged, "You threw the first snowball."

"Hmm, so I did." Morgana wriggled her heels deeper into his lap. With a smile in her mind she pretended that she had not felt how her left foot had touched her target.

Silence returned while they drank their hot chocolate. Morgana was happy to taste the sweetness of the extra spoonful of sugar she'd added into the mix. One more sip and she moved her foot ever so slightly again.

"Morgana…" What was no doubt meant as a warning ended on a hissed sigh of pleasure as she inched along the bulge hidden by his sweatpants.

"What?" Even she did not buy her innocence, yet it was so much fun to tease him.

"Alright, that is it. If you continue to misbehave… so can I."

Morgana set her mug aside just in time before he crawled over her to blanket her on the soft couch. Before she was even aware he had moved on to tease her his still cold hands snuggled a path under the hem of her warm sweater to caress her belly.

"Merlin!" Her shriek at the sudden cold had him laugh.

Any complaint she may have had faltered at the sight of his open joyous stare of love down at her. So instead she pulled him down to kiss him within an inch of their lives. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all that Merlin in his clumsiness had tripped her to fall into the pool of water until her boots got soaked through. Now they had a good reason to heat things up!


	4. Mistletoe not required

**Category:** Slash (Modern AU)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Gwaine/Merlin/Leon  
 **Ratings/Warnings:** T, for kisses and hints of more  
 **Christmas gift for:** MoonFox

* * *

 **Mistletoe not required**

Snow crunched under his boots as Gwaine ventured out into the fields around his home. Flake after flake it had come down overnight, to cover his world under a blanket of cool white. He puffed out a warm yawn and he smiled when it formed a cloud of smoke in the air around him. Oh yes, it was cold and way early alright.

Good! That meant that his two house guests would not follow him. He was a man on a mission and it was no good if they knew he had nothing but mischief planned for later. Well, after a few hot chocolates mixed in with a little rum, or maybe a touch more than required, Gwaine hoped that they would join in the fun he had on his mind. And maybe, just maybe he would finally be bold enough to admit to his Christmas wish and not fear the consequences of possibly losing the two people he could not bear to be without.

A grin escaped him when he squeezed his frame through the opening of a field stile. There… his target was just up ahead. As he reached the cluster of green bushes and gathering of pine trees he unveiled the sturdy scissors from his winter coat pocket.

Snip… snip… and soon his basket was filled with a several branches of green leaves and white berries. Mistletoe! So many door openings to hang them in. And so, just to be safe, he cut off a few more. As he worked on he smirked at the images of his near future; kisses from his two dearest of friends.

He imagined Merlin would yield to him with warm, wet goofy kisses of soft lips. Each one would seal the friendship Gwaine cherished from the day they met. No, maybe he would kiss Leon first. More than anything he wanted to find out whether his often too reserved friend hid more passion behind all that politeness. Hmm…

Gwaine startled when an unexpected presence pulled him backwards to meet with a sold warm body. "Mistletoe, is that all you have?" The soft rumble of Leon's not quite awake voice almost made him jump. Before he could even consider turning around to meet his friend another set of hands wrapped around him to keep him in place.

"You can just ask us for a kiss, you know. We'd only be too happy to oblige." A deep voice confirmed Gwaine's suspicion both his friends ambushed him at once.

"I… what…" His mind struggled to keep up with them.

"I fear we broke him", Leon grinned.

Merlin hummed his agreement. "And we have barely even begun."

His mock lewd wink, which came up short, had Gwaine return to his bolder self again with a smile. Throwing caution in the wind he surrendered to the spur of the moment. Whatever had gotten into his friends he would take full advantage of it… and so Gwaine leaned back against Leon while he pulled Merlin closer. In little time he rendered the three of them breathless with kisses.

Indeed, who needed mistletoe? With the basket of green left forgotten they ran home to spend the entire Christmas wrapped up in each other.


	5. A mistletoe intervention

**Category:** Slash (Modern AU)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Lancelot  
 **Ratings/Warnings:** K+ for kissing  
 **Christmas gift for:** LyricalSinger

* * *

 **A mistletoe intervention**

Everything paused around them. Well, not for real, but to Merlin it felt like the world had stopped to narrow in on the man who had somehow stumbled into him in the doorway. Brown orbs of concern with a touch of mirth glued him to the man he called friend, but secretly thought of as the most handsome man and kindest soul he'd ever known.

Lancelot saw him for him. He accepted his clumsy nature and gift of the mysterious as fact, and embraced both in their friendship. Something in Lancelot had drawn Merlin close from the start… and since then he often felt alone every time his friend wasn't around.

Was it fate that someone (no doubt Gwaine) had hung the branch of green leaves and white berries here? Merlin did not know, but when someone joked they ought to kiss he thanked and cursed the Gods at once that it was there.

They had both looked up to the mistletoe branch, until their eyes glanced back down to lock together with shyness and a hint of something more. Did Lancelot feel the tension of want too? Did he sense how this was everything Merlin dreamed of?

A second of time and it felt like minutes ticked by. Merlin felt drawn to the soul who stared at him in awe, as if Lancelot too could not believe how the fates had stepped in to make this one Christmas wish come true.

"Lancelot…", Merlin sighed while his friend moved closer. He could not decide if the name came out in a beg of "yes please" or a warning out of fear to lose the bond they already had built.

A hand wrapped around the nape of neck in answer. The sweet touch, bold and shy at once, told Merlin that Lancelot did not run, would never walk away from this either. And so finally he leaned into the warm body to take what was offered.

The kiss was met with cat whistles and shouts of encouragement, or were they jokes? Either way Merlin did not hear any of them for his world exploded into feelings and emotions he saw reflected in the way their kiss deepened.

"Merry Christmas", Lancelot said when they came up for air… and Merlin smiled, because he could not have said it better.


	6. A slippery slope

**Category:** Pre-slash (Modern AU)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Ratings/Warnings:** K  
 **Christmas gift for:** Sarajm

* * *

 **A slippery slope**

Why did his friends insist skiing would be fun? Merlin winced at the way his backside hurt as he stumbled once more down into the hardened snow. Austria would be an awesome place to spend Christmas they said. "No, Hunith, we will take good care of Merlin. He's our little brother", Arthur added as he ruffled his hair.

Between the lines he picked up how only Arthur seemed to want him there. And flattered as he had been he begged his mum to go. Now as he stood on the slippery mountain slope on his skis though he regretted coming more than anything, not that he'd let them know… no, he did have his pride. The others could do this, and Arthur enjoyed it. So maybe he could learn to like it too, right?

Wrong! Attempt after attempt he failed, and he began to feel miserable. Merlin looked down at the skis, as if with one glare he could get the stupid things to sort out all of his problems with them. Alright then… he would give it one more go. Determined he pushed himself off to glide down the mountain a bit further. One yard, ten… almost fifty. See? He was getting the hang of it after all!

Optimism faded faster than Merlin could smile at the joy of feeling himself glide down faster. Dear God, he was off balance again. Annoyance bubbled up stronger than before when he felt one of skis give way and he slid down the stupid mountain further on his side. In a frantic effort to stop his unwanted glide he tried to use one of his poles, but found it had the audacity to snap out of his hands.

He tumbled further, and faster, ever downwards the slippery side next to the slope. One bump… another… and suddenly in a painful collision his dizzy head and body came to an abrupt halt. Crack! It was more than a sound of a branch breaking, for he felt his ribs smack into the stem of a large pine tree. His cry of pain echoed off the mountains around him while tears stung into his eyes. One winced breath of "Help me" was all he could manage before he passed out.

A warm hand slapped his cheek. "Merlin? Merlin… please. Gods, you are freezing." The words of concern came from beyond the dizzy fog that had wrapped around him. It was followed by a blur of a golden and blue shape, which began to sound an awful lot like Arthur. "You idiot, will you just wake up?"

Merlin managed no more than a moan. But in his half aware state he clung on to the strong arms which lifted him up. What was going on? Once more he passed out.

His eyes shot open at the feeling of warmth. He heard the soft sound of a fire crackling in a hearth and someone walking circles off to his right. "Wha… what happened?" His voice croaked when he spotted his friend, who looked at his unmoving shape with a rarely seen and unguarded look of concern.

"You were being clumsy… again." Arthur huffed, his mask of arrogance slipped back while he crossed his arms. "Knocked yourself out and I had to drag your sorry behind back here, because you would not wake." He sat down by his side then to offer Merlin a sip of warm tea. But where Merlin expected Arthur to mock him, or tell him off for cramping his style he offered him more than he had ever hoped…

"No more snow for you. After today we ditch the others and stay inside." His unspoken confusion met with a kiss on his forehead. As if he had surprised himself Arthur got up in a hurry. "Get some sleep now. Tomorrow I am going to beat you at chess, monopoly and any other board game we can get our hands on."

If Merlin had not blushed so hard himself he would have noticed that Arthur smiled through a blush of his own before he moved away. Though it had no name yet there was no denying the warm emotions Merlin felt blossom in his heart. As he fell asleep on the couch where Arthur had covered him under a blanket he smiled through the pain in his side and in his every muscle. Some things were worth risking his limbs for.


	7. A bleak Christmas Eve

**Category:** Het (Modern AU)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Mithian  
 **Ratings/Warnings:** K+  
 **Christmas gift for:** Jillc  
 **Auhor note:** No snow in this one, but the more truthful version of Christmas weather in my part of the (Northern European) world.

* * *

 **A bleak Christmas Eve**

The city lay shrouded under clouds of grey and a blanket of early December dusk. It wasn't cold, and that alone drove down the point Merlin was in a foreign city. A soft drizzle made him feel humid around the edges and not even the holiday lights and the many anonymous citizens and tourists walking passed made him feel any less alone.

Work had brought him to Amsterdam, away from his fiancée. Oh, how he missed having her here by his side. Mithian would love the ancient feel of the narrow houses set by the side of the street. Lanterns had switched on to cast their yellow lights out into the world, each of which reflected either on the wet pavement or the surface of the dark, quiet water in the canal. They offered Merlin no comfort though, in fact the lights only added to the bleakness he felt creep up on him.

Why did his boss insist he'd be the one tucked away in a city full of strangers? Well, he knew why of course, since he was the brain behind this important project, but it sucked all the same that the Dutch engineers had run into a glitch… a series of minor problems that had him stuck in their capital and feeling sorry for himself.

In his sombre mood he tucked his hands in his coat pockets. More anonymous people passed him by; a family hurrying home with bags full of food and what he figured were Christmas presents. _They at least are together,_ a tiny voice in his mind grumbled. And as if to fit with his growing sadness the drizzle decided to become something more. Oh great, now it was bloody raining!

"Hey, Handsome!" An amused and warm voice called out to him. Hurried footsteps made by high heels came closer.

Merlin shrugged deeper into his coat. Was he hearing things now? Surely it could not be? In spite of himself though he turned around, half ready to face nothing but the semi dark street behind him… but instead his heart jumped into his throat with joy at the sight of the woman he loved. "Mithian?!"

Speechless and in need to know for sure whether she was as real as he hoped she was Merlin wrapped her up in a firm hug. When he felt her warm lips touch his he finally dared to believe she was right here with him after all. "What… why… how", he grinned at his own surprised stammers. Behind them a bell jingled to announce a tram driving off again. On a hunch Merlin thanked its driver in silence for bringing the woman he loved to him.

"It is Christmas, you silly. Do you really think I am going to spend it alone?" She kissed him on his cheek and smiled when he shook his head half in answer and half still with the shock of her unexpected appearance. "Good", she said as she held up her umbrella over both their heads. "Now give me an arm and show us the way to your hotel room."

Doing as asked Merlin offered her his arm and as they walked on they snuggled together under the umbrella. No longer did Amsterdam seem bleak to him anymore. Instead the romantic in Merlin already began to plan what sights they would visit on Christmas day and where he could book a table for two. Maybe there was something to be said for a trip abroad after all.


	8. All I want for Christmas…

**Category:** Gen (Modern AU)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Lancelot and Arthur  
 **Ratings/Warnings:** K  
 **Christmas gift for:** Semperfortis

* * *

 **All I want for Christmas…**

The town was turning white with snow. Lancelot hugged himself deeper into his wollen coat as he walked home from the train station. Even though his hands were freezing his mood was not. He was given the afternoon off; an unexpected and welcome gift from a boss who otherwise worked them way too hard. And so he was heading for his flat, well his and Arthur's now.

Lancelot shook his head at the change of events. Until a few months ago Arthur had everything; from a rich family to a solid, high prestige job and a reputation so shiny it would melt all the snow in the world away. But fate was cruel and in a twist of happenings his friend from university had ended up on his doorstep with one bag and look of sadness, which would have broken anyone's heart had they seen it.

Being in the thick of the outfall Lancelot had seen Arthur struggle with being suddenly parentless, out of a job and so broke he could barely pay his part of the rent. There had been rants, shouts of frustration and somehow the more than painful moments where Arthur sat staring out the window in un unmoving shut off stance. These last moments spoke of so much loneliness that Lancelot was determined to give his roommate a Christmas filled with happiness.

But when he walked into the flat he found someone had beaten him to it. In the corner of the living room stood a tree, decorated to the brim, and underneath it was one wrapped up present with his name on it. How had he… and where was… Arthur?

The name was on his lips, but as Lancelot turned around he saw the man on his mind pottering about in the kitchen. Under his breath Arhtur hummed a tune, which at first he could not recognize. "Hmm… All I want for Christmas… is you." With a grin Lancelot realised why Arthur had not heard him come in and why he was not aware of him now. Headphones blared with Christmas cheer had put his flat mate into an out of character mood.

Lancelot sniffed the air and his stomach growled when a pleasant smell of sweet delights reached his nose. Were those cookies? Stunned he stared at the man wearing an apron and flecks of white flower on his face. The sight was too much and yet Lancelot found that a heavy weight of worry lifted from his heart. Arthur had moved on into what seemed his way to say thanks; and that was the best Christmas wish he as a friend could wish for.

"Are you going to watch me all day, or are you actually gonna help?"

Lancelot grinned at the way Arthur was ever alert and he had called him out. "Merry Christmas to you too."

Arthur shrugged in answer and while he was distracted for just about long enough Lancelot reached out to grab a cookie… only to run out of the kitchen in time to avoid getting smacked. But when he glanced back and saw Arthur smile with pride he knew he wasn't blamed for his actions and escaping the dishes.

Without a word Lancelot made a beeline back into the kitchen to offer his surrender by holding out the dishcloth. One nod and a hand reached out to turn on the radio on a volume that filled the kitchen. Soon they both sang along to the Christmas cheers on their hearts.


	9. Merlin unwrapped

**Category:** Slash (Modern AU)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Ratings/Warnings:** T, for hints at more than kisses  
 **Christmas gift for:** Narlth

* * *

 **Merlin unwrapped**

Somehow they had ended up on the floor. Gift paper laid spread around them; all torn up into pieces to reveal what had been hidden inside. But none of the mess of ribbons and discarded items held his attention anymore. No, what Merlin only saw now was the man who sat cross-legged in front of him.

The last gift he had opened was everything he wanted… and more. His flatmate had never been one for words, or for girlish gestures as he called them, but now Merlin sat staring at the matching set of leather friendship bracelets with hope and a stronger flutter of what he had never dared to put a name to.

"One for you and one for… well, I was hoping me." Arthur never did blushes well. Even so Merlin found it adorable how he hid his nervous shyness by staring at the thick rug they sat on. "You are my best friend, and I…"

Words once more fell short, but Merlin did not need them to say what he wanted to say… what he had been meaning to say for months. On impulse he leaned forward, closing the space between them, until he could see every speck of blue in the slowly widening eyes before him. One last chance to back out…

"For Gods sake!" And just like that Arthur found his courage again and in time too to give them both what they needed.

The kiss tasted sweeter than anything Merlin had ever imagined. Arthur was gentle and strong at once, taking what he needed with an assuredness he as ever pretended to have and sometimes had in spades for real.

"Do you think I can have my gift now?" Arthur sounded breathless.

"Wha… what gift?"

"You, you silly. I would like to unwrap you, if you'll let me."

"By all means", Merlin leaned back to lie down on the floor. To have all of Arthur, he decided as they melted together on the soft rug, was the best Christmas present he'd ever been gifted.


	10. Gifted

**Category:** Gen (Modern AU)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Gwen and Merlin  
 **Ratings/Warnings:** K  
 **Christmas gift for:** Caldera32, who in turn gifted me the bookcover for this collection in 2016. Thanks!

* * *

 **Gifted**

They sat together on the soft carpet, right in front of their small, but bright decorated Christmas tree. It was Christmas morning and they were unwrapping presents. Or at least Gwen had opened her gift, a beautiful woollen shawl, and now it was the turn of her best friend, Merlin.

"Can you guess?"

Gwen felt saddened by the way her best friend widened his eyes in shock, before he hid his shock from her by staring at the floor. Even a month after she found out about the secret her house mate kept locked inside of him Merlin still seemed awed by how she wasn't afraid of his eerie sixth sense.

It had been an accidental slip of Merlin's wariness when he admitted to her that on some days he saw things other people did not. That sometimes he had a sense of what came to be, or that he knew what was what long before any 'sane' person could.

Being the friend she was Gwen had chastised him, and then hugged him, when he sounded so darned insecure and secretive of what he felt no one would understand. Except that she did, well… at any rate she tried to. Merlin was special to her; like a younger brother she never had. They were equal minded souls, both a little shy and both eager to work hard to make others happy.

"What… you mean, you want me to." Merlin's soft stammer interrupted her train of thought.

In answer she thwacked him soft on the arm. With her fingers crossed in her mind she hoped she could persuade him not to be afraid, that she could be trusted with his fragile secret of sight. "Yes, tell me, what is inside? Can you see it in your mind? I bet you can… please, Merlin, try it… for me."

She waited until he looked up. For a moment she worried; had she pushed him too far? Was he still afraid she'd judge him, or maybe he feared he would guess wrong and let her down?

"Merlin… I…" A sudden smile lit up his face and the bright look of recognition in his eyes had her falter mid worry. "What?"

"It is beautiful", came his soft voice. "How did you know I wanted this glass dragon? That I was saving for it?" With shaking fingers he hastily untied the golden ribbon, eager to ensure himself of whether his sixth sense had been as uncanny right as it so often was.

Gwen stared at him in shock and waited for him to unwrap the gift to reveal the small glass animal, painted in a wide range of lively greens and browns. Then when he pulled her in for a hug she admitted with a shy blush, "Each day when you walk passed the shop window you stare at it. I… I could not miss it."

"But you can't afford it."

Proud that she had surprised him with both the gift and her acceptance of his sight she grabbed a hand and squeezed it. "I can", she smiled. "When it is Christmas and the owner was generous enough to trade what I came up short for me helping him out at the shop a few times, starting next week. It was a great offer. In truth I believe you did me a favour. You have met the dashing Lancelot, have you not? I think he likes me…"

Her shy blush at the admission met with his honest laughter. "You sly one", Merlin joked, but in his eyes she saw a new light of hope and trust… and that to her was the best gift of all.

"Thank you." They spoke at once, and then laughed at their ever off timing. Yes, best friends, never more… and that was more than fine with Gwen.


End file.
